COG train
Name: Richard Hawkins Nicknames: Papa, Papa Doc, X Age:46 Class: (S a l v a g e r s / Rail Baron) Subclass: (D r i f t e r / T r a d e r / O t h e r) Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Before the Infection: Chief Warrant Officer 03 , SF warrant officer, MOS 180A, Assistant Detachment Commander 1st Battalion, 11th Special Forces Group (Airborne), Fort George G Meade, MD. Before the Great Panic. What is Special Forces (Primer) Physical Attributes: Slim and firm but no longer athletic (6 pack) body type Description: his skin is tannish – brown, soft on his body but his hands are rough but not too leathery as the people of the desert usually are. His eyes are brown, his hair is black as midnight and is short like a military crew cut., his facial features are Cherokee ( Native Americans ) and negro (Black). For tattoos he has a few; a special operations body tag; left side torso, a triple tab and arrow head on his left shoulder, three flashes of 11th, 19th and 20th group with crest on his left breast, below his heart are his children’s names, Sine Pari (Latin: without equal) and a red arrow head with a dagger in the middle on his right shoulder. Clean shaven or has a gotte’, His right ear is pierced with a diamond. Wears a pinky ring on his right hand that is a tiger’s eye and on the left hand is a signet ring. Attire: Commonly wears Desert BDU (sterilized), Desert combat boots, L.B.E (load bearing Equipment), , french sniper veil, tomahawk left hip, desert Boonie hat, beret (with flash and crest) , rappel assault belt, camel back water system, gortex reversible jacket (WO3 insignia), gortex under wear (brown) top and bottom, Helmet with goggles and desert camouflage covering, rank insignia, M107 gas mask with insets, Mopp gear, combat glasses (black), Height: 72” (6ft) Weight: 210 Personality: Many find him reserved, intelligent, easy to talk to, while others can find him cold, calm even tempered individual that isn’t too easy to excite. After warming up to an individual he seems just another guy that loves to talk about the times before the Great Panic. His dislikes are: non conformist, sarcasm, slackers, anti- socialist, chaos, EMOS!, people with mental problems Equipment: A Bag To follow within 12 hours B Bag To follow within 24 hours C Bag To follow within 36-40 hours D Bag To follow within the month. ipod, rugged laptop (military), photos of family and loved ones. History: Chief Warrant Officer 03 , SF warrant officer, MOS 180A, Assistant Detachment Commander 1st Battalion, 11th Special Forces Group (Airborne), Fort George G Meade, MD. reassigned to COG-TROJAN HORSE @ Ft. Irwin, CA (NTC) on May 01, 2011. ( after the April 23rd, 2011 incident. ) he was sent as part of a Task Force to support any and all units attached to Task Force Meteor Strike (TFMS) including CDCR. attached to ARMID @ ft Detrick, MD as a Military Advisor July 07, 2011, reported to the The Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP) which is part of the Executive Office of the President (EOP). re-attached to COG-TROJAN HORSE on Oct 01, 2011. with the budget in place by the 15th for the fiscal year, SFOB - Alamo is established at Yermo Rail yard. Not involved in suspicious activities the team members were authorized civilian clothes. While the Officers wore Army Corp of Engineering I.Ds. 528th Sustainment Brigade was providing support to 1/11th SFG (ABN) and the COG’s Project. After the fall of Mexico and the waves of the dead moving to the desert area. COG-TROJAN HORSE sat a waited for most of the dead to pass before shooting their way out of their base to start the reconstruction of the United States. June 23rd 2013 The Battle of Barstow lasted only 13 day during the first assault with the dead. Richard gave the word to only fire if the dead were to come over the container wall. At 0126 hours during a routine patrol dead were spotted coming close the walls. The NMCB D-7 used its blades to keep clear the dead just as quick as they would assault different fighting positions during the day and night. Many fighting positions were over run numerous times. In fact the TOC (Tactical Operational Center) changed have three times in one night. Richard has spent the past five years defending base assets, trading with anyone that wishes to do so. But now is the time to travel, trade and rebuilt towns and cities with use of the cog train. Arsenal: Primary weapon: LWRC M6A3 (is designed to acceptSOPMOD accessories similar to theM4A1 used byUSSOCOM) Secondary: Tanker’s harness ( with .45 Cal M1911 A1), Fast draw tactical holster with 9mm (M9 Pistol with noise suppressor), thunder six shotgun pistol on right ankle holster, Boot knife left boot outside, trench knife (WWI) right side of breast. Crew served weapon on train Strengths/Skills: Survivalist, Military skills, Tactician, Linguist, Leadership, opportunist, profiteer, Self starter, organizer Weaknesses: ageism, minority, glasses, Family (Father & Mother), sense of duty to unit members, code of honor, stereotyping, stigmata, non tolerate to those that use drugs, co dependent, hates individualism, hates non conformist, use of military terms (Jargon), Trust issues, diminished hearing in the left ear. Vehicles: Train General Electric ES44AC Unit number 6416, BNSF Railway Home Base: His train near Washington Haven for now or Oasis Extras- Date of Birth:Nov 10, XXXX Place of Birth:Portsmith Naval Hospital Race:1/2 Cherokee 1/2 Negro (Black) Theme Song: The Ballad of the Green Beret Additional Information: train Runs a 6 minute mile and a mile and a half in 12.15 Username: ODA Old School: It ain't what you play - it's how you play it. 22:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC)